High voltage electronic components are designed with a maximum allowed current, or a current capacity, where excessive currents above the maximum limit often damage the electronic component. High currents may result from many sources, such as operational variations, voltage and/or current fluctuations (noise), and especially electrostatic discharge (ESD) events. An ESD event is a sudden flow of electricity between two or more objects. The electrical flow can be initiated in several ways, such as electrical contact, a short, or a dielectric breakdown. The static electricity developed by walking across a carpet can be enough to damage some devices, where static electricity often has very high voltage. The high voltages associated with ESD events may produce enough current to damage or destroy one or more electronic components in an integrated circuit.
Various techniques are used to prevent electronic component damage due to ESD events. For example, manufacturers may utilize electrostatic protective areas that are essentially free of static electricity. This can involve several measures, such as avoiding the use of highly charging materials, grounding objects and/or workers, and controlling humidity. Many integrated circuits are transported in special containers that help prevent damage from ESD events, such as anti-static bags that include partially conductive plastics or other conductive materials. However, it may be difficult or impossible to prevent ESD events for integrated circuits in use. For example, an integrated circuit included in a motor vehicle is exposed to many different conditions with the motor vehicle, so prevention of ESD events is difficult. Many electronic components are designed with a current capacity, and the design features of the electronic component determine the amount of current that will damage that component. However, some designs that produce increased current capacity also increase the footprint of a component or have other undesirable attributes.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide integrated circuits with electronic components that are capable of withstanding high electrical currents without damage, and methods of producing the same. In addition, it is desirable to provide integrated circuits with high voltage transistors that are resistant to ESD damage, and methods of producing the same. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present embodiment will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.